The Black Gems
by Crow-DarkHeart
Summary: Takes place shortly after Full Disclosure.A new Gem comes to Earth and Pearl is happy.But there is a problem with him.He's not stable and with him there, the most ferocious of the Gems will come to end a personal war with him. PearlxOC, StevenxConnie.Good Lapis and plot twists.
1. Chapter 1: Old Scars

**Steven Universe the Black Gem**

Chapter 1: Old Scars

It has only been a week since Jasper and her Gems attacked the Crystal Gems. Beach City has been recovering well from the damage done to it when the hand shaped Gem ship crashed and then exploded with some of the debris landing on buildings only causing minor damage to the area. Steven was reading a book while Amethyst was eating a donut while sitting on the counter, Garnet was inside the temple looking on something, but Pearl couldn't be found. Steven looked up from his book when Garnet came walking out of the temple.

"Where's Pearl? I haven't seen her all day." Steven asked as he looked at the other two Gems.

"It's just the anniversary between her and another Gem." Amethyst answered as she looked at the half-human half-Gem.

"What was her name?" Steven asked as he looked at the fusion Gem and single Gem while walking up to the fusion Gem.

"His name was Obsidian. He was a powerful Gem." Garnet stated as she knelt down to talk to Steven face to face.

"What do you mean he was powerful?" Steven asked and then turned to the door with the others to see Pearl walking in with tears in her eyes.

"You feeling ok, Pearl?" Amethyst asked as she looked at the older Gem.

"I'll be fine." Pearl answered as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Hey Pearl." Steven stated to get the attention of the pale Gem.

"Yes Steven." the white Crystal Gem replied as she looked at the group's young charge.

"Who was Obsidian, and what was he like?" Steven asked causing Pearl to look at him in shock while Amethyst face palmed and Garnet to open her mouth in shock.

"Steven, you shouldn't have asked!" Amethyst stated as she fell backwards onto the counter.

"It's alright. Obsidian was a Gem that was a great warrior and scholar, but he was mostly a scholar. He also had the power to imprison other Gems into his own gemstone. You could say he was a living prison." Pearl answered as her gemstone formed a hologram of a black figure fighting three grey figures then changed to show the same black figure in what looked to be a library, then change again showing the black figure seemly absorbing a grey figure.

"He sounds unbeatable!" Steven exclaimed as his eyes light up with excitement.

"Most thought he was and feared him, but I got to know him for whom he really was. He was most likely the smartest Gem there was. He was such a great warrior because he was able to predict what his opponent was going to do. He was one of the best rogue Gem hunters." Pearl stated as she released a sigh.

"So what happened to him?" Steven asked as he started to get a bad feeling when he heard Pearl said he went after rogue Gems.

"When Rose and the rest of us formed the Crystal Gems to fight off the other Gems, he was split on what to do. His gemstone was not the most stable. Nor was his physical form very stable do to his gemstone being unstable, but his mind was very powerful and he had a powerful sense of duty." Garnet started to say as she rubbed her three eyes.

"What do you mean? What happened to him?" Steven asked as he started to freak out from what he was hearing.

"He went crazy and started to attack every Gem he came across and then imprison them in his gemstone. We had to send him off world to keep him from most likely destroying everything on Earth." Amethyst answered as she dropped the answer like she did when they talked about the Laser Light Cannon and Greg.

This caused Pearl to start tearing up again and said she was going to be in her room while she hid her eyes with her arm and ran to the temple gate.

"How close were Pearl and Obsidian?" Steven asked as he looked at Garnet sad for his fellow Crystal Gem.

"I believe Greg would have called them soul mates." the fusion Gem answered as she cupped her chin.

"They were that close. No wonder she seems so hurt." the young boy stated as he started to see why the older Gem was hurt so much.

"Personally I hope he never comes back. We have no way of stopping him and we're out of methods to send him off world now." the youngest of the full Gems stated as she shuddered at remembering how he went through waves of Gems like they were nothing.

Garnet suddenly stood ram rod straight as she looked to the door and ran to it. The others ran to her and looked up into the sky like she was and saw what looked like a shooting star falling near the city. Garnet seemed to sweat as it changed direction and seemed to be heading at Beach City.

"This can't be good!" Steven yelled as Pearl suddenly ran out and jumped over them then ran across the beach as the object started to skim across the water surface.

The others quickly ran over to their friend as the object suddenly stopped in front of them revealing it to be some sort of sphere of fire about as big as Garnet was tall. It continued to spin in place a good 5 feet off the ground with heat coming off of it like a summer heat wave. Amethyst knew it couldn't be Peridot since her escape pod most likely landed somewhere in Canada. The fire sphere started to get a crowd to form around it and the Crystal Gems were starting to get scared that it might be some kind of bomb. The sphere suddenly stopped spinning to show a blackened metal sphere with some cracks in it.

"What is this thing?" Ronaldo Fryman asked as he took his phone out and took a picture of it.

"Garnet, please tell me this is just a giant gemstone." Amethyst begged as she looked at the sphere with slight panic in her voice.

Garnet summoned her weapons causing the others to do the same and getting the crowd to take some steps back. The cracks in the metal sphere started to get bigger and bigger with what sounded like someone saying 'I have work to do.' The sphere exploded outwards as a figure just as tall as Pearl landed on the ground. His skin had a grey complexion while his slightly spiky hair was onyx black. He wore a black muscle shirt that hugged his torso and had baggy black pants. On his forehead is a black gemstone that looked to be about an inch in radius and looked to be made from rough black obsidian. As he moved up, everyone saw that his eyes' were black and his irises were grey. Pearl dropped her spear and fell to her knees as she looked like she was about to cry again.

"Obsidian is that really you?" the arguably smartest of the Crystal Gems asked as she couldn't keep herself from trembling from happiness or from fear.

He looked down towards Pearl and smiled before his entire body seemed to glitch and he reached up to his gemstone. A grey light started to come out of it while he summoned his weapon. Garnet and Amethyst knew that Pearl was too emotional at the moment to be able to help them. Obsidian summoned forth a weapon that looked like a black halberd. He spun the weapon around for a second before stopping it and holding it above his head with both hands.

"I must hunt down every rogue Gem. No exceptions." Obsidian stated as he readied his pole weapon for battle.

"We are the protectors of this world and all on it. We will protect it from everything that means it harm and that includes you." Garnet replied as she readied herself to fight a Gem that never lost a fight against small numbers.

"Why should I care about this planet? The only reason I'm here is to capture all rogue Gems." Obsidian stated but seemed to glitch again for some reason before going back into his battle stance.

"We're doom!" Amethyst yelled as she bent herself into a ball.

"Wait I have an idea, but we're going have to get Peridot! You three find her! I'll hold Obsidian off! Go!" Garnet yelled as she fired one of her gauntlets at the living jail.

"Garnet, you know I can defend myself against him, and why do we need her!?" Pearl yelled as she watched the two starting to fight.

Obsidian was using his wisdom to predict Garnet's attacks while Garnet was using her future vision to see what he would do next and was able to dodge his attacks, but he started to see through this and started to change how he usually fought. This caused the other Crystal Gems to quickly turn around to ask Greg if they could use his van before they heard laughing causing the crowd to part to show the very Gem they were about to look for.

"Now with this weapon, I'll be able to finally get the Cluster and take it back to Homeworld." Peridot stated as her left hand was a screen showing something that looked like advance math.

Seeing her caused the crowd to move even more back while Ronaldo took pictures of her on his phone. Peridot sent a glare at the Fryman then looked back at the Crystal Gems.

"Why did you call Obsidian a weapon, and why are you here?" Pearl asked as she summoned her spear and pointed it at the Homeworld Gem.

"I'm here to try to find a ship that is still capable of taking me back to our world, and that is Obsidian of the Black Gem Twins. Onyx will reward me for bringing back his brother. Then we'll return and finish what should have happened over 5,000 years ago." Peridot answered as she pulled out a Gem Destabilizer.

"He's staying with me and his friends!" Pearl yelled as she rushed the green Gem to stab her with her spear.

Peridot dodged the attack while trying to bury the weapon into Pearl's chest but her arm was caught by Amethyst's whip pulling it in a different direction. Before the Homeworld Gem could recover, Steven grabbed the destabilizer and broke it. The three Crystal Gems thought she would ran away now but were surprised when her fingers on her right hand started to spin around with energy coming off of them.

"Do you really think I'm totally defenseless? I was made to be, as these humans would say, a next generation Obsidian. The only reason I'm not is simply because I chose to focus on my intelligence over being a brute like Jasper and Onyx himself. I can destabilize any Gem with my blaster alone. Much better since they then can be questioned later." the Homeworld Gem stated as she gained a wicked small as she started to take aim with her right arm still using her left for her math equations.

"You're the reason why the Prisoner Transport Pod we placed him in came back! He went crazy because he can't tell who is rogue or not. When we started the rebellion, there were only the Gems and the different task forces! He won't stop until every Gem has been imprisoned in his own gemstone and transported back to Homeworld!" Amethyst yelled as she couldn't believe Peridot's reasons.

Peridot fired a blast of energy at the Crystal Gems aiming for Amethyst's gemstone but was blocked by Steven and was unaffected by it.

"What are you!?" Peridot yelled as she seemed to forget the others and simply tried to force Steven to go back into his gemstone.

"I am Steven Quartz Universe, son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz! I'm half Gem and half human!" Steven yelled as his gemstone started to glow as his mother's shield appeared in front of him.

Before Steven could take the shield and fight the Homeworld Gem, Garnet was able to surprise Obsidian and punch him hard enough to send him into Peridot.

"What are you doing? Get them!" the light green Gem yelled as she got up but then her screen started to flash red saying that there was something wrong.

"I must hunt down every rogue Gem. No exceptions." Obsidian replied as he change targets to the Homeworld Gem.

"I'm not rogue, they are!" Peridot yelled as she backed up from one of the most dangerous Gems that ever formed.

The black Gem went to slash the younger Gem across the chest but missed since he never saw how she fought before. Peridot fired her weapon and was able to hit Obsidian causing him to lose control of his physical form for about a second, but what surprised everyone the most was that a blacken gemstone came flying out. At first a body started to form with the gemstone on the Gem's back, but then the body started to break apart with the gemstone shattering.

"What happened?" Greg asked as saw what looked like a Gem dying before his eyes.

"Every Gem has been imprisoned in him for too long. If we force him back into his gemstone every Gem will be freed and then they'll die." Garnet stated as they realized that every friend that he imprisoned into himself was now good as dead.

"Let me go!" everyone heard the voice of Jasper as the body of Malachite with chains of water around her arms and torso came ripping out of the ocean.

"Large scale threat found. Eliminate." Obsidian stated as he ran from Peridot and towards the unstable Gem Fusion.

"No get away from me!" yelled the voice of Lapis as the Gem hunter got closer to her fused form with the fusion starting to break completely do to her weakening and her panicked mind wanting to get away from the hunter.

Obsidian jumped into the air and seemed to fly while dodging water hands that reached out to him. He started to slash the Gem Fusion with the intent to send the two fused Gems back into their gemstones. Before he could strike at the large Gem one more time, the fusion ended with the two Gems landing on the ground with grunts of pain. Obsidian didn't know who to go for first and was very confused. This gave Peridot enough time to aim both of her blasters at the Gem hunter and blast him with enough power to force him back into his gemstone. Before he went back into his gem, what looked like hundreds or thousands of blackened gemstones came flying out of his gemstone and the same thing happened from before, but with two gemstones with color. One looked to be a blue diamond cut into the shape of a radiant while the other one looked to be a white diamond cut into a princess.

"Who are those two?" Steven asked as Pearl quickly grabbed Obsidian's gemstone and then jumped back to the others.

"Those are Blue Diamond and White Diamond. I was wondering where they went after Obsidian went out of control." Garnet stated as the two Gems shot out of sight in land.

"We are leaving. Now!" Jasper yelled as she ran past everyone to get to Peridot and to get to their missing leaders.

"You're not going anywhere." Lapis stated as she started to use her power to control the ocean water to grab the other Gems that where trying to escape.

The two Gems where able to avoid the blue Gem's attacks while avoiding launched gauntlets from Garnet as she was trying to hit them.

"They will be back, but Onyx will be coming now with Obsidian's awakening. We need to get ready for war." Garnet stated as she looked to see Pearl holding Obsidian with all her life.

The other Crystal Gems helped Pearl up and went back to the temple to get ready for the arrival of the most ferocious Gem that has ever formed. While they went to the temple Lapis walked into the ocean waiting for when she would be need while regaining needed strength.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gem of Battle

**Steven Universe the Black Gem**

AU: Sorry had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times because the file got screwed over a couple of times. Don't worry about the twist they are important at the moment.

Chapter 2: The Gem of Battle

It has been three days since Obsidian's return and the freedom of two Diamonds that were thought to be dead. Pearl hasn't let anyone near Obsidian's gemstone and kept him in her room. Garnet has been outside of the temple to make sure that the Homeworld Gems didn't try to attack them by surprise. Connie and Greg come to visit every day seeing that Steven was so close to being attacked by either of the Gems that the Crystal Gems fought that day. At the moment, Steven was trying to summon his shield in the living room while Amethyst looked to be trying to think of something. Garnet simply was looking at the Warp Pad waiting for something to happen.

"How long does it usually take Obsidian to reform?" asked the half Gem as he gave up on trying to summon his shield.

"Hard to say really. When he heals it's mostly unevenly and can take up to a month to reform." the fusion answered as she looked at the young Gem.

"A month! Is that why Pearl grabbed him so quickly?" Steven panicked a bit as he looked at the other two in the room.

"A month is the longest it took him to reform. He could reform at any second." Amethyst informed as she didn't like seeing Steven like this.

Before anyone else could say a thing, Steven's phone rang telling everyone in the room he is being called. When he checked, Steven saw that Connie was calling him.

"Hi Connie." Steven answered as he then listened to what she had to say.

The others couldn't make out what was being said, but could tell that it seemed to be troubling as Steven's face showed fear. He then told Connie to hide before hanging up and moved to the door, but when he opened it, Connie was standing right there with a surprised look as the door nearly hit her.

"Hi Steven, what seems to be the emergency?" the girl asked as she was holding some books in her arms.

"But I was just on the phone with you!" the hybrid exclaimed as he started to look to his friend then phone.

Before anyone could do a thing, the sound of Lion trying to hit something with his roar got their attentions. When they ran out on to the porch, they saw the large, pink cat fighting two Gems. One of them looked to be a large blue man that stood at a max of 8 feet, while wearing what looked to be samurai armor with a flowing dark blue cape but without the helmet showing he had very short sky blue hair. His eyes looked just like Lapis' but he had what looked to be a scar going across his left eye and he had a radiant blue diamond in his left palm while a basic looking katana was in his right hand. Fighting with him was what looked like a pale white girl that looked at most 17 years old by the why she looked while wearing a bleach white dress similar to what Lapis wore but she also had white gloves that reached past her elbows. It looked like she was wearing a tiara on her head. Her eyes scared Steven and Connie a little bit since her irises where black while her pupils where white. Her hair was kept tidy and only went down to her neck. She had what looked like a princess cut white diamond in-between her shoulder blades. To finish her look, she was holding a rapier with a beautiful handle in her left hand. Not too far off from the fight, stood Jasper and Peridot. Jasper was cheering for the two Gems to defeat the lion while Peridot was using her hands as computers again. Her left hand computer showed what looked like a phone screen with a picture of Steven on it, while her right hand computer seemed to have what looked like a timer with some sort of ship steadily moving towards an image of Earth. The timer was at 2 minutes before the other two Gems where with them again.

"Let me take care of this beast for you that way I can start to answer for my failures." Jasper stated as she bowed towards the two.

"Why should we believe you? We were told that you could protect all three of us from any of the rogues and yet we got imprisoned within Obsidian's gemstone for over 5,000 years. You're just lucky that we have strong enough will and mental strength to keep ourselves from forgetting who we are." the princess looking one replied with a sweet sounding voice as she glared at the stronger looking Gem.

"How was I supposed to know that Obsidian would have gone rogue? He was a Gem hunter." the second largest of the Gems in the group asked as she shook a little.

"When we get back to Homeworld, you'll be lucky if we don't have Onyx break your gemstone." the largest of the group stated with a rough sounding voice.

"Please forgive me Diamond Council!" Jasper all but yelled as she was scared of that twisted Gem that wanted to destroy his own other half.

"At least Peridot was able to use this planet's primitive technology to send a message to Homeworld. You should be grateful that we will be passing judgment and punishment on both of you. Be glad that Lapis Lazuli is not among you." the pale white teen girl countered as she glared at the shacking Gem.

"White Diamond, Blue Diamond, the speed class ship will be here within seconds." Peridot stated as she said their names as her screen showed that the ship was now in Earth's atmosphere and was only seconds away.

Lion growled as he glared at the Homeworld Gems that followed Connie without even realizing it and actually made Steven panic for his friend for some reason the big cat couldn't think of since they already knew where they lived.

"Why is this planet so different from the rest? Is this difference what made the Master Science Officer hold off finishing turning this planet into a Gem Colony?" Peridot thought as she remembered how her old branch master got caught up in learning.

Before anyone could say anything else, a small ship that looked to be able to old at most six people appeared over that area of the beach and hovered above the Homeworld Gems. The ship was pure black and had sharp edges everywhere on it. (The look of the ship I'm trying and failing to describe is basically Shockwave's alt mode from Transformers Fall of Cybertron but black.) Everything held their breath as they waited for the ship to do something. After about a second, a Warp Pad beam appeared from the bottom of the ship and a Gem wearing a black cloak and hood was left standing where the beam was.

"What are you doing? Get us out of here!" Jasper yelled as she glared at the cloaked Gem.

"Know this and remember it. I'm only here to end that weakly of a Gem called Obsidian. When I'm done destroying him, then we will leave." the figure replied with a voice that sounded smooth but held great rage.

"Master Onyx, the last of the Diamond Authority is here. As Gems, we must protect them at all costs." Peridot stated as she looked into the darkness created by the hood and saw two glowing crimson eyes.

"After I destroy my brother!" Onyx yelled as he picked Peridot by the throat.

"I would like it if you would let go of my second in command Brother." said the voice of a calm and intelligent of a man.

Everyone turned around to see Obsidian and Pearl walking down to the beach. Nothing truly changed with his cloths except there was a white star on his chest. Onyx tore off his cloak revealing he had black skin with grey pants and boots on. He didn't wear a shirt, but he has a large grey trench coat with a white triangle, a yellow triangle, and a blue diamond with a larger triangle around them on the back of the coat. (It's the symbol that was on the floor of the Gem Warship when Garnet and Jasper fought.) His gemstone is smooth onyx on the center of his chest. His hair is spiked black while his eyes where completely black with red pupils. When he looked at Obsidian, his face turned into a glare as he showed fanged teeth.

"We end this now Brother." Onyx stated as he practically throw Peridot away from him before he pulled two axes from his gem as it seemed to devour the light around him. The back of the ax blades looked like skulls.

"You're nothing but a Gem that wants to kill. I don't even need to use my telepathy to tell that about you. Is that why you became a hunter?" the other black Gem asked as he summoned his plain looking halberd.

"What does telepathy mean?" Steven asked as looked at the others.

"Steven, that means he can read minds." Connie stated as she couldn't believe he could read minds.

"Is that way he's so strong?" Steven asked as he looked at Garnet for the answer.

"Actually, he has trouble reading minds. He needs to concentrate to use his telepathy effectively. But he does have two states of mind. This one you see now, and then his hunter state of mind that you saw first. It's hard to explain but Obsidian's hunter state of mind is an entire change of personality that makes him better at hunting. This state of mind is much more intelligent and allows him to use his abilities much more easily." Pearl answered as she watched the two brothers walk in a circle with their weapons ready.

"Why does Onyx want to kill his brother?" Connie asked as she looked at the twins with Obsidian's halberd above his head while Onyx was slouched down with both of his axes raised and pointed at outer angles.

"I don't know, but they have never liked each other." Pearl stated as she remembered that they would fight often even over something small like which one had the better powers.

"There's no Rose to save you this time weakly. This time I will shatter your gemstone." the other black Gem stated as he suddenly slammed his axes together causing them to become as single two handed double bladed war axe with a skull between both blades.

Onyx took a stance with the axe by his left shoulder. His facial expression took a look that showed what seemed to be bloodlust. The two kept still for about a second before launching at each other with the intent to kill. Onyx had to block a stab with the skull of his axe since Obsidian went for a stab. The two quickly retaliated against each other so fast the others lost track for a second as the two now stood pushing their weapons against each other. Onyx was easily winning with his strength but his brother had his eyes closed and seemed to be focusing on something. The water from the ocean started to move and then stroked out at Onyx. The Homeworld allied Gem jumped back before the water struck him.

"Using your powers while fighting, that could get you killed. You have to focus to use any of your powers and you never won a fight against Me." the physically stronger Gem stated as he glared at his smarter twin.

"Just because I need to focus to use me telepathy or my telekinesis doesn't mean that I'm weak. But I do know that I can't bet you alone, so I used my telepathy to search for an old friend and subordinate of mine." the ex-leader of the science branch of Homeworld stated as the ocean suddenly split in two with a blue Gem walking up with a look of determination.

"Master Obsidian, it's good to see you again." Lapis stated with a smile as she walked over to her true leader.

"Tear Drop, I told you I don't like being called by my title. Plus all my subordinates are my friends. Peridot, why don't you give me a hug? It's been so long." Obsidian asked as he motioned to the green Gem over to the pair while Lapis cried out at the nickname he uses with her.

"I'm sorry Master but you are no longer in command of the science branch. I am and I plan on taking Homeworld to a new age of glory." Peridot stated as she was trying to access Onyx's ship.

"And I treated you like what humans would call a daughter. I guess things happen." the ex-leader stated as he placed his left hand on his head.

Onyx took a few steps back as he wasn't crazy enough to attack the water Gem with an entire ocean that she could use on him. He got back with his group under his ship and warped them all back to his ship before blasting off to return to Homeworld.

"That was so cool." Steven yelled as he ran up to the two Gems and tackled Obsidian causing the Gem scientist to fall backwards.

"Steven, be careful! He could be hurt!" Pearl stated as she ran over to the two before she helped both of them up.

"I may not be as strong as my brother or as Amethyst, but I'm not as breakable as you seem to think I am." Obsidian stated as he chuckled at the image he saw himself shattering like glass and Pearl freaking out a lot.

"Obsidian, what are we going to do? Peridot has taken your place since the war and she is completely loyal to the Diamond Authority." Lapis asked as she started to walk with the others to the house.

"Peridot's loyalty is that of fear. That is how those three control their subordinates. They didn't dare to threaten me or my brother since even though they are stronger than us, if we were to fuse we would be as powerful as them and could easily rally an army to back us. However our own hatred towards each other kept us from seeing this most of the time. Where is Rose she is the last member of the 'Great' Diamond Authority?" Obsidian stated and then noticed that Pearl wasn't standing next to Rose while making air quotes when saying the word great.

"My mom was a leader of the Gems." Steven stated causing Obsidian to look confused before walking up to Steven while raising his hands to Steven's head.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Lapis asked not liking how this looked.

"I need to learn what has happened since I lost control of myself." the ex-science officer stated as he placed his hands on Steven's head and started to focus.

Before Steven could ask what he was doing, he saw the battles of the Gem War with a flash of Obsidian slashing a Gem and then imprisoning them in his gemstone. He then saw what looked like him battling the two members of the Diamond Authority before Obsidian appeared stabbing Blue Diamond in the back and then quickly decapitating White Diamond and then imprisoning them in him. He then saw a large yellow woman fighting Obsidian with Jasper, but ended up running away when he through a large boulder at them with his mind. He even saw how Obsidian was defeated by the Crystal Gems barely getting him in the very pod he saw him come in. Steven then saw multiple flashes of different times of Earth's history.

"What was that?" Steven asked as he was able to get out of Obsidian's hands.

"Well that answers my questions about Earth and what happened to Rose, but what happened to Homeworld?" Obsidian stated as he turned from Steven to Lapis as they continued to the house.

"Without you and Rose, it became more like a factory, our culture all but history with Gems believing that the Diamond Authority knows all. I was there for about three days and I know that our golden age ended when Rose Quartz broke off of the rest of the Diamond Authority. I'm scared that the ancient prophecy you told me about is coming true." Lapis stated as she remembered that recently formed Gems where being trained for what looked like war.

"Long before we came to Earth, Rose and I notice the change with those three. They were expanding our boarders much too quickly for our people to handle without starting some form of rebellion to form, so Rose asked me to start using my Master access to look into the ancient history of our race." the now ex-hunter Gem stated as he sat down on the couch.

"What did you find?" Amethyst asked as she looked at the Gem that she thought was more boring than Pearl when he wasn't insane.

"I found multiple references to forming new Gems from the shattered remains of other Gems. So I start Project Cluster, but there were problems and pains that I had to go through." the scientist stated as his gemstone started to glow and then projected a memory of stone tablets showing Gem fragments being combined forming a new Gem.

"What is that? Is that what Homeworld thinks fusion is?" Garnet asked with a voice that could only be described to be rage.

"In a way, this is artificial Gem fusion, but ancient Gems had found a way to make new Gems out of their dead, but this information was lost about a millennium before the Diamond Authority came to be, but the real problem was to get the approval of the Diamonds. They were getting ready for something, and it seemed that something was war." Obsidian answered as he then showed his memory of the events.

*Memory*

Obsidian was standing in a room with Lapis standing behind him looking very nervous. Raised before both of them was the Diamond Authority with Blue Diamond sitting on his legs on the far left side of the room with Sapphire sitting on a chair that allowed her to pull her legs up on it, a blue Pearl could be seen near Blue Diamond with a nervous look herself. Next to Blue Diamond was White Diamond laying on what looked like a lounge couch while she was putting most of her weight on the one arm rest, while there where three Pearls that looked to be maids near her. Next to White Diamond was Yellow Diamond sitting on a swivel chair that had a round design and had buttons and screens on it, with Jasper standing to her left and a yellow Pearl siting below them in a similar chair with a blank holo screen in front of her. And last but not least on the far right side of the room was Rose Quartz sitting in a basic chair with Ruby standing to her left with an angry look to her face and Pearl standing behind her with a slight blush to her face while she looked down towards Obsidian. Standing in front of the columns with their steps withdrawn was Onyx with an angry glare pointed towards his brother and guarding the three doors to and from the room that could be seen were large Amethysts each holding a sword like weapon that looked like the Gem destabilizer but only bigger.

"Why have you called us here? I have much to do and many Gems to give assignments." Yellow Diamond stated as she glared down at the scientist with Jasper agreeing with her with a nod as the Pearl began to record what was being said.

"I agree I still need to find Gems that can train the recently formed." White Diamond stated as she seemed more annoyed that her time was being used in a way she didn't like.

"Don't forget, I have to find Gems that are able to become warriors so we have guards. Something I'm sure you can appreciate with the sensitivity of your research." Blue Diamond stated as he bent forwards a bit to show his point.

"Now calm down my fellow diamonds, I'm sure he has a reason to call for this meeting. I mean normally we would be summoning him to come here for his report on his research in the Kindergarten process." Rose stated as she looked at the others making them silent.

"Do speak then Master Science Officer." Yellow Diamond stated more annoyed with the kind diamond than the Gems that couldn't be intimidated.

"I have been studying the texts of the ancients and I believe I have found a way to recreate their method of creating Gems." the black Gem stated he formed a holo screen showing the creation of Gems from stone tablets.

"And they say I'm the idiot when it comes to the two of us Brother." Onyx stated as he just glared at his brother.

"Because you are, the ancients had discovered a way to create new Gems without the need to make or reactivate a Kindergarten. I believe I have rediscovered it and with a combination of modern science and ancient magic, I should be able make any types of Gems, maybe even diamonds. Imagine it; there would be fewer duties for each of you. There would be more order to our empire and we would never have to worry about becoming extinct. All I'm asking for unrestrictive research and I should have Project Cluster in testing stages within the very year." Obsidian stated as this caused all four to talk about it among them.

Over the years there has been talk of rebellion and a war with some unknown enemy but with multiple references to beings of metal returning seeking revenge of some kind but was most likely just rogues using ancient legends to spread fear.

"Very well, we will allow you unrestrictive research on this Project Cluster, but we also want to know how far you are in recreating Lapis Lazuli's abilities." White Diamond stated as she looked down to the best science officer the Gems have ever had to date.

"Lapis' power of hydrokinesis is unique to her and her alone, but my research has shown that Gems that fuse with her will form a fusion that has her power as well, but the power will still be controlled mostly by Lapis. There is no artificial way of recreating her powers." Obsidian stated making the diamonds look among themselves seeing that he went as far to fusion to get test results.

"Who fused with Lazuli for you to gain this information?" Blue Diamond asked hoping he could personally ask them.

"In order to get all data needed with zero misunderstandings I fused with my subordinate myself." Obsidian answer shocking every Gem there since it was thought that it was impossible for him to fuse with anyone but his brother.

"How did you accomplish this feat? Due to your physically unstable gemstone, it makes it impossible for you to fuse with anyone but your brother." Yellow Diamond asked as this meant there was another Gem Obsidian could fuse with that would make him more powerful than the Diamond Authority.

"Don't remained me! I can't stand him, so hearing his voice in my head is annoying!" Onyx stated as he glared at his brother for finding a way to make himself more powerful than him.

"First off Brother, it would be our fusion's, Jet, head not yours or mine, second is that it is a lot harder for me to get into sync with other Gems but I have done it before. Rose has seen Black Opal, and that happened before Cobalt. Both have incredible power but are highly unstable." Obsidian stated as he looked into the eyes of the most powerful Gems.

"Onyx please calm yourself. This is not a battle field and there are no corrupted Gems here." Rose stated as she looked at the Gem others feared.

"And that is the reason why I'm so angry! I'm a warrior, not some soft stoned guard!" Onyx yelled as he then stormed out of the room.

"My brother is ruled by his emotions and can't think things through logically." Obsidian stated as he shook his head at how his brother lets his emotions control him so much.

"Blue Diamond, please get some form of control of that brute." White Diamond stated as she hated how he acted.

"He is not under my authority. He is the Master Military Officer; he has almost as much political power as us Diamonds. Just be glad that he makes the military units stronger every time he goes into a rage." Blue Diamond stated as he looked at the other diamond.

"My brother shatters those under his command. He's the reason why I'm doing research in Project Cluster." Obsidian stated causing Rose to look sad with Pearl joining.

*Scene Change*

Obsidian was standing in front of a control board that led to a series of machines that had large cables connected to an Injector that looked to have been gutted and had the inner workings replaced with what looked like an incubator. Standing behind him Lapis was using her water wings to fly around to see gages.

"Master Obsidian, why are we doing this in this small outdated part of the lab? Wouldn't it be more effective to do this with modern equipment? Expressly since you had to modify an Injector for this." Lapis asked as she was scared that the safety features wouldn't be enough in this room.

"Tear Drop stop calling me master, besides Yellow Diamond has had monitoring systems placed in the main part of the lab. I don't trust her with this information." Obsidian stated as he grabbed a sealed container that was by his feet.

"Sir please stop calling me that, and why don't you trust the Diamond Authority?" the elemental Gem asked as she flew over to her superior.

"It is because of the ingredients that are needed for this." the scientist stated as he opened the container revealing Gem shards.

"Sir, those are remains of our dead." Lapis stated as she flew back when she saw the shards.

"The ancient Gems found a way to recycle their dead into new Gems without the need to colonize planets. I'm afraid that those three will try to weaponize this into some kind of super weapon." Obsidian stated as he walked over to the machine and opened it.

"That isn't an Injector anymore, what is it?" Lapis asked as she watched as her superior placed all the Gem fragments into the machine.

"That is true; this is a Recycler, due to these fragments already having all the life energy a Gem needs they just need to be fused in a special way and given a jump start." the black Gem stated as he closed the Recycler and moved behind the control panel.

"Sir, if we do this and word gets out about this and the fact that the Diamond Authority allowed this, there will be a rebellion, or at the very least Gems demanding you to be shattered." Lapis stated as she flew to a power gage and saw that it was far in the green.

"I know that is why I didn't want any of the others in this division working on this with us. Get ready Lapis to make history." Obsidian replied as he started up the machines connected to the Recycler.

Arches of raw power where coming off the machines while the Recycler started to release a horrible shrieking that made Lapis cover her ears out of fright. Quickly looking at the gages, Lapis saw that they were already in the yellow caution zone and was getting close to the red danger zone. Before she could say anything, steam started to shoot out of the pipes making Lapis start to panic.

"Almost there, come on choose to live." Obsidian yelled as his gemstone started to glow showing he was using his mental powers as well.

"He's doing everything to bring new life without having to destroy it." Lapis thought as she couldn't help but be inspired to help as well by using her power to try to keep the water in a cool liquid state.

As soon as Lapis started to use her powers to keep the water in the coolant systems in a cool liquid state, the Recycler stopped shrieking and began to give a loud humming sound. A moment later, the glass on the Recycler exploded outwards causing all the fail safes to active and power down the machines with smoke filling the room.

"No we were so close!" Obsidian yelled as he tried to override the fail safes.

"Sir, wait do you hear that?" Lapis asked as she got Obsidian to stop and try to hear what she seemed to hear.

After listening for a second, the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. After the smoke cleared they saw a small green Gem the size of a ruby/sapphire. She was breathing heavily and looking exhausted. Obsidian walked over to her causing her to look up.

"Who are you, who am I? Where am I?" the newly formed Gem asked as she backed away from Obsidian.

"I am Master Science Officer Obsidian, with me is Lapis Lazuli. From the look of it, you're a peridot which means your name is Peridot and you are in one of my private labs." Obsidian answered the frightened peridot.

"Your lab, why am I here?" Peridot asked as she started to move closer to Obsidian.

"Well you formed here. Lapis keep watch over Peridot. I need to talk to the Diamond Authority now." the leading science officer stated as he stood up to make his leave while grabbing a diamond shaped object before it glowed green.

"But sir, what should I do with this peridot?" Lapis asked as she looked at her superior.

"Give her those limb enhancers prototypes. You know the ones." Obsidian stated as he left for the Diamond Chamber.

*Scene Change*

"Ok which one of you called for this meeting? I am trying to find an improvement for our class system. There's too many to keep track of in large groups." White Diamond all but yelled as she stormed into the chambers followed by her pearls.

"I was in the middle of training a group of jaspers, so don't you pin this on me!" Blue Diamond yelled down from his seat as White Diamond stormed up her stairs to her seat.

"I was in the middle of assigning duties to Gems." Yellow Diamond stated as she looked at one of her screens then typed something in with her pearl getting ready to record when the meeting began.

"I was getting the colony ships ready to go to the third planet from the star in the Terrestrial System. We might even go for the other planets that are close to that yellow star." Rose stated as she was holding a data pad with Pearl and Ruby holding more data pads for her.

"Colonizing must be a pain." Obsidian stated as he walked in with White Diamond just sitting down.

"So it was you that summoned us, again. What is it this time?" White Diamond demanded as she had little to no patience at the moment.

"I'm just here to give my report on Project Cluster." Obsidian answered as this surprised everyone there since he got authorization around two months ago.

"So soon, that's what I like about you Obsidian; you get results in an efficient time frame." Yellow Diamond stated as she looked at one of the few Gems that was almost as rare as a diamond.

"What Gem came out of this Protect Cluster?" Blue Diamond asked hoping it was a Gem that was a warrior.

"A peridot was formed by the use of my prototype Recycler." Obsidian stated causing all the Gems to look at him with questionable looks.

"What do you mean Recycler?" Yellow Diamond asked as she bent over to try to look intimating.

"My great Diamonds, even you know that in every Kindergarten that there are a few Gems that never take form. My Recycler simply gives them another chance to take a physical form at the moment. With enough time my Recycler will be able to make Injectors obsolete." Obsidian lied as he didn't want any of the Diamonds to know what his machine really did.

"Can you show as the process that you did to make this new peridot?" Rose asked hoping he didn't do what she thought he did.

"Unfortunately no, my Recycler was very basic in its design. I had to heavily modify an Injector and even then it took a great amount of power to awaken Peridot's mind and I had to use my telepathy to make sure she knew to try." Obsidian stated getting every Gem there to be surprised again.

"It seems that your miracle machine still needs some refining, and maybe this will make our people stop believing in that legend about the Alloys." Yellow Diamond stated as she hated the fact her people that that there was another interstellar race that can shapeshift and are as advance with technology.

"So far my research has done nothing to disprove 'this' legend but it also hasn't found anything to prove either. It might just be what little self-preservation our people have in thinking that there's something able to match us." Obsidian stated as he started to leave the chamber with Pearl looking at Rose with a pleading look and Rose just smiling at her.

"Obsidian could you came with Rose and me to examine the possible colony?" Pearl asked with a deep blush on her face.

"I wouldn't mind, just let me get Lapis and Peridot. I'm sure Lapis is tired being in the labs all the time and I think I'll make Peridot my successor." Obsidian state as he started to leave with Pearl looking annoyed about the fact Lapis was with him almost all the time.

(This flashback/explanation is over but basically after Obsidian got to Earth and saw humans and what not, he became curious and wanted to learn. Soon after wards the rebellion happened and Obsidian was in his Hunter State when it did causing him to see every Gem as rouge and this is where chapter one comes in. Everything else is cannon.)

"Now that I think about I do recognize you Lapis." Pearl stated with a guilty look while Lapis waved her off.

"So the Cluster is Homeworld trying to make more Gems from gem fragments." Steven stated as he starched the back of his head.

"Most likely not I didn't leave enough information in my computers for her to recreate the Recycler." Obsidian stated as he scooted away from Garnet.

"What is Homeworld doing then?" Garnet asked as she summoned her weapons.

"With what like information they have, they are most likely making artificial Gem fusions. I'm guessing the Cluster is some form of geo-weapon. They are trying to turn the empire into a superpower of the universe." Obsidian stated as he knew that the Gems weren't well liked by all the other empires of the universe.

"Hey what are the Alloys?" Connie asked as she looked at the Gems.

"The ancient Gems believed that there was a race much like them, but different in that we were superior mentally while they were superior physical." the black Gem answered as he looked at the young human.

"So they could shapeshift and summon weapons." the young girl stated as she thought about what the Gems were able to do.

"From my research they couldn't summon weapons like we Gems but they could shapeshift. They are much stronger than us and much like how our cores are our gemstones, they have a core much like us." the smartest of the Gems there stated.

"Are their bodies hard light like ours?" Amethyst asked as she looked at the Gem she thought was terrifying.

"No from what I could learn they have more a liquid body." Obsidian answered as he walked up to Amethyst and then rubbed her head.

"Hey Obsidian, I need to show you something." Steven stated as he looked up at the old Gem.

"What do you need to show me?" Obsidian asked as he leaned down to be face to face with the hybrid.

"I don't have it on me but Lion does. Come here Lion." Steven called as he walked over to the sleeping pink lion.

"I don't remember Earth's lions being pink." Obsidian stated as he rubbed his chin.

"That's Rose's lion she did keep somethings from us." Amethyst replied as she opened the fridge to grab something to eat.

"Well how do you like that? Looks like one of the prototypes actually worked, to an extent." Obsidian stated looking at the lion as Steven jumped into his mane.

"What do you mean prototype?" Lapis asked as she looked at the large Earth animal that seemed to love to nap.

"Rose didn't really know what I was doing and she wanted to find another way to make new Gems without destroying a planet that has life on it." the scientist answered as Steven popped out of the mane while releasing his breath.

"Steven, why do you hold your breath when you go into Lion's mane?" Connie asked as she watched Steven climb out of the mane while he was using his left hand and arm to hold something.

"There's not a lot of air in there." Steven answered as he got on the floor.

"Given enough time with you going into it more air should get in there. I also suggest adding some planets." Obsidian stated as he started to run his chin.

"Well any way, this is what I wanted to show you." Steven stated as he showed what was in the bubble.

"That's bismuth, a brittle metal on this planet. Not sure why Rose put it in a bubble." Obsidian states as he rubbed his chin.

"I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come across it." Amethyst stated as she walked over to the bubbled metal and then accidently popped it.

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled as jumped and grabbed the metal.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Amethyst replied as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and gemstone.

As Pearl started to lecture Amethyst about how she should be more careful with things she doesn't know what they could be with Amethyst saying that they know what it is since Obsidian told them, no one noticed that the metal was glowing. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Garnet summon her gauntlets.

"Crystal Gems get ready!" Garnet ordered as she smacked the bismuth away.

As all the Crystal Gems summoned their weapons and Lion got in front of Connie to protect from whatever was coming out. Next thing everyone saw was what looked like some kind of liquid pouring out of it.

"This world now belongs to the Alloy Empire." the mass of pink liquid stated before forming a body as large as Garnet that had a large body type.

A moment later the body fully formed showing a being that could put some powerlifters of his size to shame. His clothing was for lack of a better term skin tight with a dark red with black pants. The last thing he was wearing a hooded coat that covered his head only letting them see glowing pink eyes. On the chest of his shirt was a hollow triangle with one side gold, one side silver, and the last side is a pale grayish-white.

"Who are you?" Garnet demanded as she got ready to fight.

"I am Bismuth. A member of the warrior space race called the Alloys, and we will destroy you." Bismuth answered before changing his right arm into a large blade. (Just image something like the arm blade from the game Prototype.)

"Well I can now say that they exist." Obsidian stated before Mr. and Dr. Maheswaran came walking in to see what all the talk that was going through the city was about.

"What is that?" Priyanka asked as she took a step back with her husband.

Seeing his chance, Bismuth used his ability to shapeshift to a serpent like form to get pass both humans to get his freedom.

"What was that?" Priyanka asked again and turned to look at the Crystal Gems only to see them with weapons a pink lion in front of her daughter and the Gems that attacked her daughter's friend's guardians.

"This isn't what it looks like." Amethyst stated as she made her whip disappear with the others doing the same expect Obsidian.

"To answer your question ma'am, that was an Alloy and apparently Alloys are our ancestrally enemies." Obsidian stated as he then made his halberd disappear and then started to rub his chin.

"Connie, these people are too dangerous you're not safe near them." Doug stated before Obsidian started to laugh getting everyone confused.

"Master Obsidian, what's so funning?" Lapis asked as she looked at her leader.

"Well Tear Drop, I find their reasoning funning. Our ancestrally enemy has returned and has seen their daughter with us. Weather they like it or not she's now been grouped with us and maybe the entire town. They only thing to do now is prepare for war." Obsidian stated with Garnet agreeing with him and Lion summoned Rose's sword.

"But…" Priyanka started to say before she was silenced Pearl.

"He knows what he's talking about and we were already in war with Homeworld. Soon Onyx, Jasper, and Peridot will return with an army behind each." Pearl stated as Obsidian seemed to shack his head a bit.

"Without Rose Quartz with anymore, the Diamond Authority will come and destroy this world themselves. Ah!" Obsidian stated and then suddenly yelled as he grabbed his head.

"What's the matter Obsidian?" Pearl asked with worry.

"I just felt a powerful psychic yell. Thousands of Gems yelling to be destroyed. They have already made artificial fusions. There at the main Kindergarten, and somewhere within the Earth's crest. We aren't just at war with Homeworld and the Alloys, but we are fighting time as well." Obsidian stated as this caused everyone to realize the world was in danger.

Unknown Location:

Bismuth was standing alone in what looked like a field as he pulled out a rectangle shaped device before throwing it into the air. The device activated and a large screen appeared.

"Who is this? This frequency is for authorized personnel only." said a voice that sounded to be annoyed that looked to be a secretary.

"This is Bismuth on the planet Earth. I have escaped from my captors and need to talk with the Noble Metals." Bismuth stated as he glared at the secretary.

"What does this lowly bismuth have to say to us?" a voice stated as three images appeared on the screen.

"My Nobles, our ancient enemies are fighting among themselves. If we move to take this world, we'll be strong enough to finally destroy the Gems." Bismuth stated as he bowed to the images of his leaders.

"You have done well lowly bismuth." the leaders of the metal like space race stated as they cut the connection.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone for taking so long, but my computer is acting up for the past few months. I'll try to get as much typing done but don't think I will get a chapter out for a while.


End file.
